Camping and other outdoor activities require the individual to carry various articles of clothing and accessories such as sleeping bags, camping gear, personal hygiene items and the like. Campers and hikers are particularly restricted in the number of clothing and convenience items that can be utilized in these outdoor activities since these items often must be transported by the individual on a pack frame or knapsack. Accordingly, many convenience and comfort items must be left behind in favor of basic items needed for such activities. Generally a sleeping bag is considered to be an essential item while a pillow is not such a necessary item and is often left behind. Most campers must substitute a rolled-up item of clothing or some other article for a pillow for supporting the person's head while sleeping or resting. Accordingly, there exists a need for a duffle bag which can be utilized to carry accessory items, as for example a sleeping bag, and which at the camp site can be used as a pillow for supporting the head of a person while resting or sleeping.
Several patents can be found in the prior art which provide for the transportation or storage of various items used in outdoor activities and which may also be used as a pillow or mat or pad for reclining. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,378 shows an oversized beach towel which is provided with pockets at one end which are designed for the receipt of various items that may be brought to the beach. Waterproof zippers and linings protect the contents of the pocket. The towel unit includes a removable handle to be used for retaining the towel and its contents in a convenient package when the towel is rolled or folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,507 shows a beach kit having an inflatable pillow and pillow cover in which the inflatable pillow is received. The pillow cover is convertible into a carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,958 discloses a combined head rest, sun shade and bag. The head rest also serves as a closable bag for receiving various articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,878 discloses a pillow tote bag for outdoor use for carrying accessories and which provides a face and head rest.
While the above patents shows various items which are multiple purpose and which provide a certain degree of convenience to the user, none of the devices are designed for campers and none are reversible to provide a duffle bag in one configuration for the reception of clothing and other camping articles, and in the reverse configuration to serve as a comfortable pillow.
Briefly, the present invention provides a duffle bag which is reversible. The side of the bag which would normally be the outside is fabricated from a moisture-proof or moisture-resistant material such as rip stop nylon. When this side is the exposed outer side, the bag may be used as a stuff sack. When the bag is reversed, the second side, which is within the bag when it is configured as a stuff sack, becomes the exterior side and the sack may be stuffed with articles of clothing to provide a soft and clean camping pillow. The second side is comprised of two panels of material; one a moisture-proof or moisture-resistant material such as a rip stop nylon which normally would be placed in contact with the ground, and the other section of a soft fleece material such as polar fleece to provide a comfortable surface to receive the head or face of the user when used as a pillow. The bag is provided with a closure such as a drawstring. The bag of the present invention may be used by campers and hikers, and may also be used as a day pack by school children. The bag may also be used as a ditty bag for weekend and overnight sailors.